movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
"Kiss the Girl" (version 1)
Later that evening, Mickey and Minnie rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Mickey still didn’t kiss Minnie out of love. So now, Minnie was close to one day remaining. Nearby, Pudge and Daisy watched from a safe distance. "Move over. Move your big feathers." Pudge whispered, "I can't see a thing." Daisy looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." she said, "Only one day left, and that mouse ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." She flew up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering some bluebirds who were enjoying Mickey and Minnie being together. "Stand back." said the duck. After clearing her throat, Daffy started singing, but her singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like she perceived. Below her, Mickey and Minnie continued their ride in the boat. Mickey heard Daisy's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Minnie saw Daisy singing above them and felt embarrassed. Daisy winked at the female black mouse, but she did not feel comfortable at all with the duck's singing she just gave her an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Zsa Zsa was also on the boat and, she didn’t like Daisy's singing either. Zsa Zsa was covering her ears and glaring at Daisy. "Jeez, man," said the Labrador, rolling her eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Daisy and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Zsa Zsa got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." She came back a few seconds later with several ducks and turtles. She held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, the turtles flipped on their backs, allowing the ducks to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the Labrador said, as she directed towards some crickets. "Winds. . . ." Zsa Zsa said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Zsa Zsa finished, and she began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Zsa Zsa started singing. Zsa Zsa Labrador: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Mickey perked up a bit at the mention of Zsa Zsa's words. Minnie looked around, and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Zsa Zsa and became worried. Zsa Zsa: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Zsa Zsa whispered the last line into the male black mouse's ear before he flew away. Mickey quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Minnie just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Zsa Zsa resumed her singing with the ducks and turtles now joining him. Zsa Zsa: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Mickey looked at the female black mouse, who was playing with with her tail. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Zsa Zsa: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Zsa Zsa's choir continued to grow with the addition of Bambi, Thumper, and Flower. Zsa Zsa: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Minnie leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Mickey would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Mickey pulled back. Zsa Zsa, on a lily pad, poked her head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Zsa Zsa: (spoken) Sing with me now. Some frogs, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Zsa Zsa and Frogs: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Minnie placed her hand on her face in boredom. Frogs: Sha la la la la la Zsa Zsa came in, surrounded by Mr. and Mrs. Quail and the Great Prince of the Forest, and sang for the frogs. Zsa Zsa: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Mickey spoke to Minnie. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Sophie?" Minnie pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Mickey laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Dorothy?" Minnie shook her head no. "Lucy?" "Minnie. Her name is Minnie." Zsa Zsa whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Minnie?" the male black mouse responded to the voice, but the female black mouse across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Minnie?" Mickey asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Minnie grabbed his hand and nodded more. "Well, that's kinda pretty." the male black mouse smiled. He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers and he placed his other hand on top of hers. "OK," said Mickey. "Minnie." Satisfied that he now knew her name, Mickey resumed in staring at her. By now, Mickey stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as two opossums pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Zsa Zsa: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Zsa Zsa appeared from underwater while singing his verse. A group of small field mice jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Zsa Zsa: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, a large group of tadpoles, including a frog, a field mouse, a river otter, and a turtle, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Zsa Zsa. Zsa Zsa and Forest Animals: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Fireflies were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Mickey and Minnie's faces as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Mickey could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Zsa Zsa and Forest Animals: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Mr. and Mrs. Quail and Mr. and Mrs. Mole were singing the song, As Bambi, Thumper, and Flower were dancing and singing, Daisy flew right in front of them and cut them off by singing her terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed her beak to shut her up, and they resumed singing. Bambi, Thumper, and Flower: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) A group of tadpoles and Pudge tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Mickey and Minnie stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Zsa Zsa and Forest Animals: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Mickey and Minnie started slowly moving towards each other. Some frogs whispered. Zsa Zsa and Forest Animals: Kiss the girl Some quails chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Zsa Zsa and Forest Animals: You wanna kiss the girl Some frogs on a turtle, Bambi, Thumper, and Flower puckered their lips. Zsa Zsa and Forest Animals: You've gotta kiss the girl Thumper's sisters waited anxiously for the two to kiss as Zsa Zsa grabbed Daisy's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Zsa Zsa: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Zsa Zsa slapped herself in the face with her paw and groaned in frustration, and Daisy's beak fell open as the birds squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. The frogs and tadpoles retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Mickey called, lifting Minnie up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs